


We're Safe Here Together

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: The Symphony of Our Catastrophe [16]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Boys In Love, Charles Xavier is too pure for this world, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Charles had suffered from migraines since he was a child.





	We're Safe Here Together

Migraines were, Charles decided, the absolute worst thing about being a telepath.

He’d suffered from them at a young age, even before his mutation developed, leaving him to believe they were more of a Charles side-affect instead of a telepathic side-affect. He came to the conclusion, years later, when his new ability sent the reverberating through his skull from ice shards being driven into his brain to a red-hot fire poker, that it was definitely the telepathy.

Since then he’d learned to manage it. Mostly. His headaches decreased as he grew better at controlling his ability and their severity went with it, aided along by a bit of Vicodin. Still, every once in awhile, on rare occasions, he would be blindsided by a migraine so powerful there was little he could do but seclude himself and ride the waves of pain.

That happened to be what he was dealing with today.

It was unfortunate given they’d only been at the mansion for two days and there was plenty to do and promises to keep. Charles was supposed to be helping Hank set up the lab and beginning exercises with Alex in the newly uncovered bomb shelter.

Yet, here he was.

Erik was out on his morning run and the children were downstairs under Raven’s supervision. She knew about the debilitating migraines and knew how important it was for everyone, that they stay away from the East wing. Charles had a tendency to project when his control was down to zero. Nobody wanted that.

He’d already been feeling the effects the moment he’d woken. Charles had stumbled from the empty bed, both disappointed and grateful to find Erik gone, and closed the shades tightly. He’d then found his stash of pills, taken one more then the recommended amount and sent a stabbing telepathic message to an equally annoyed and concerned Raven.

Now, he was curled up in the sheets, trying not to think about the pain and willing the drugs to make him pass out. It was relentless all the same, one of the worst he’d had in awhile and Charles found his fingers digging into his scalp in an attempt to distract.

Time passed in a void.

Charles drifted like he so often did.

He rose from the groggy depth of agony when something flashed painfully across his brain, like a searing knife cut. It was emotion, violent and angry and it took far too long to identify Erik’s mind, somewhere below.

Another mind was reacting just as strongly, and it only served to make Charles moan miserably into the sympathetic pillows. It was Raven, of course it was. They were arguing and Charles new he should intervene but even the thought of lifting his head made him want to throw up.

There was a lull, both of them clearly either stalking off or mutually ending it. The next thing Charles knew, there were warm, comforting arms circling him and shushing his protests. It was wrong, he’d hurt anyone who got to close while he couldn’t control himself. But he was exhausted and that lightly accented voice was so relaxing, and he gratefully surrendered to the serenity of sleep.

\---

When Charles woke some indeterminate time later, it was to discover only a dull, distant throbbing in his temple and the back of his head, something perfectly manageable. He breathed a sigh of relief into the covers and only realized when he attempted to stretch out across the bed, he was still being held firmly.

His mind had already identified Erik, who was curled up against him, arms encircling his waist, and apparently dozing lightly. Charles blinked at him, surprised to find him here. His mind was foggy and uncertain but eventually he managed to tease out the memories drifting lazily on the surface have his organized mind.

Concern.

Charles bit his lip against the way his heart swelled painfully at that.

Fear.

There was an image attached to that one, of Erik stepping into the bedroom to find Charles pale and unresponsive in the bed. He’d found the pill bottle and decided he wasn’t in any serious danger.

Determination.

Turned out Charles had been projecting when Erik laid down with him and he’d been determined to ignore it.

Anger.

Ah. That explained it. There was Raven, explaining to Erik where Charles was after his run. She had explained how he needed space to ride it out and that he preferred everyone keep their distance. Evidently, Erik hadn’t liked that all. Charles would have to smooth over that argument later.

“Charles?”

He blinked, not having realized he’d closed his eyes while sifting through the emotions. Erik was propped up on one arm now, staring down at him with worry in those seafoam eyes. Charles found himself smiling and reaching a hand up to brush back his messy hair, earning a look of relief.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes. Why are you here?”

Erik frowned, mind going a little stormy and Charles wasn’t sure who exactly that was directed at, “because you were in pain and I could feel it. It was bad Charles and you didn’t expect me to just leave you here to-”

He cut himself off, shaking his head. Charles stared at him for a long moment and hated when he felt his eyes sting from the admission. That anger, he knew now, was directed at Raven, for not being up here and watching him, for hiding away. It wouldn’t do any good to point out that it was Charles’s suggestion from an early age, not wanting to hurt her, Erik wouldn’t listen. Not right now anyway.

“Thank you.”

It was all he could offer. Charles had learned quickly as they spent weeks tracking down mutants with Erik, that he was a force of nature, particularly when it came to him. Charles wasn’t certain if he should be concerned about that or not, but right here in this moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Erik was smiling at him softly, a hand drifting down his cheek, “do you need to sleep some more?”

He should, at least take another pill. He could also feel it in Erik’s mind, and it took more effort then he’d like to admit smoothing it out. Erik shook his head, feeling it, “its alright, go back to sleep. I’ll be here.”

Charles found himself pressing closer, unspeakably grateful, “thank you,” he said again.

_I love you,_ came the reply, gentle as a breeze


End file.
